Title suggestions anyone?
by iBookworm-chan
Summary: Percabeth! Annabeth's parents have kicked her out, so she goes to the only place other than camp she can think of...but it's been nearly a year since that day on half-blood hill. Will Percy forgive her? Ya I suck at summaries...R&R,rated T cuz Im paranoid
1. Chapter 1:Friends after all?

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm saying this once, and only once **_**morons**_**, I do not, as much as I would like to, own PJO or any of it's characters. Rick does *sighs* **_**unfortunately…**_

_**RATED T: for mild language(damn, bitch once I think, and yeah I think that's it), and character death later on. A little kissing later too, nothing serious.**_

_**So I wrote this b'cuz I got bored...yeah,I know, bad excuse. I know the format is messed up in this chapter,sorry. I dunno how to fix that. Will try to improve in later chapters. It's my first fan-fic sorry if it sucks. R&R please.**_

**_A/N: This is a revised version of the original. I didn't change dialogue or anything, just fixed the format a little bit. Hope it's better._**

_**ANNABETH'S POV:**_

"Wait!" my step-mom called desperately after me. I ignored her and continued walking down the driveway. When I hit the sidewalk I broke into a run. I'm not entirely sure how far I ran that night, but I had no intention of stopping. Finally I ran out of breath (and energy) and sat down on the curb. I looked around me to see that I was in some derelict suburb. The sight struck me as odd. The buildings around me were really old, or so they appeared, and empty. A lot of windows were boarded up. I shook my head to clear the creepy thoughts and began to dig through my bag trying to find a drachma.**(A/N: Erm…did I spell that right? If not, sorry.)** At last I dug one out, and did the usual thing calling the Grey Sisters cab. Finally the cab appeared, with it's three bickering drivers and their one eye. Yeah…I said _one_ eye. Scary, right? You have _no_ idea. I slid into the back and leaned my head against the seat, reliving the day's events in my head.

_FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY:_

_I trudged into the house after school and dumped my bag on the floor by the couch. Then I limped as quietly as possible past the kitchen where my dad and that woman were sitting ,trying to make it up the stairs without their seeing._

"_Annabeth!" my dad called. Gods damn it, I thought to myself. _

_Turning around, I forced a smile and said through gritted teeth, "Yeah, Dad?"_

_He looked me over suspiciously and inquired, "Why are you limping?" _

_I didn't feel like telling him, because, well, my step-mom is a bitch and every time there's a monster attack she complains what a danger it is to keep me around. "Well Dad, I – er- got attacked by a hellhound today" I said, but upon seeing the look on his face added, "But it was just a small one!" _

_He look concerned, "Annabeth, honey, are you sure maybe you shouldn't just stay at ca-"_

"NO! _Dad, really I don't want to" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I'm ,umm, just gonna go upstairs and get some ambrosia," I said and painfully dragged myself up the stairs. I was having a bad day. I kept thinking about Percy a lot, too. Man, did I ever miss that seaweed brain. I needed to talk to him,bad. I shook my head, and laid down on my bed. I grabbed my mp3 player off the nightstand and turned it on. As the familiar music of my favorite song began to play I felt my eyes close, and I quickly fell asleep._

_I woke up disoriented, and my ears were very sore from the earphones. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for dinner. Somewhat reluctantly I headed downstairs, and into the kitchen. My siblings were nowhere to be seen, but my dad and _her_were sitting at the table. My dad looked kinda grave, _she _just looked smug. _

"_What-?" I began._

_She cut me off saying in a sickly sweet tone, " Annabeth dear, for your own good, and for our safety, we've decided to send you to camp year-round. It's better this way. We'd, well, prefer if you didn't try and come back. " I wanted to slap her!_

"_Dad?" I said hopelessly. He just shook his head. "Ah! You always side with her!" I said frustratedly. My voice was rising. " Are you even a little bit sorry?" I asked him harshly. _

_He opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off, "Forget it! I don't care!" I yelled and I tore up the stairs and into my room. I got everything important into a bag. Some clothes, a few hundred dollars, my knife, ambrosia, and a few dramcha. And a picture of me and Percy. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and went out the door. _

_The bitch followed me to the door, calling "Wait!" As if she actually cared. She's the one who was kicking me out, for gods' sake._

"We're here!" called one of the weird sisters, shaking me out of my reverie. I got out and walked up to the building in front of me. It was Percy's apartment building. I gulped, I should have iris-messaged him first. Oh well, I thought and walked up the stairs. I knocked on his door a few times. _Oh gods I hope he's here. _Suddenly somebody answered the door and I had to keep my jaw from dropping. _Oh my gods! He's so much hotter than he was last summer. _I thought that, followed by _What? Did I just say he was hot?!? We're just friends! And he probably hates me now anyway after what I did to him.._ But he was hot. His black hair was messy as ever, but a little bit longer than I remembered. He was about an inch taller than I was now, and his gorgeous sea green eyes were looking at me now. They looked happy to see me, but concerned too.

"Annabeth?" he said, "Are you alright, why are you here?"

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

I was hanging out on my couch watching TV when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered it, wondering who was showing up at like 10:30 on a school night. I was surprised to see Annabeth standing there, looking very upset. She saw me and her eyes widened a bit. "Annabeth?" I said, "Are you alright? Why are you here?"

"Percy, I'm so sorry," she began, "My parents kicked me out, and I was really mad. I just wanted to get as far away from my step-mom as possible."  
"Why didn't you just go to camp?"

"Well I really wanted to talk to you…" she said sheepishly. I was glad she'd come.  
" It's alright," I told her "You can crash here long as you want, but you look exhausted. Go to sleep now and we can catch up in the morning, kay?"

"Alright, and thanks, but what about your mom?"

" She's working late tonight, but when she gets home I'll explain to her. I'm sure she won't mind though."She smiled. Then I thought, _wait a minute, I'm not making her sleep on that lumpy couch.  
_"Come on," I said, " I'll show you to my room" She looked confused.  
"If I sleep in your room where will you sleep?" She asked.  
"In here, duh. I'm not making you sleep on the couch Wise Girl" She grinned at her nickname. "Thanks Seaweed brain."

**Okee people so what did you think? Review please but no flames!! **_**Polite**_** constructive criticism would be appreciated,seriously any suggestions for the title are welcomed...will update soon, nothing better to do with my x-mas break anways...**


	2. Chapter 2: Wrestling Match

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, rick's the genius, I'm just the PJO obsessed fan.**_

_**Ya I know this chapter is uber short,sorry! R&R pwease? I will luv joo 4ever,or for a while anyways.**_

_**ANNABETH'S POV:**_

I groaned and rolled over. _What time is it?_ My next thought was _where the hades am I? _"Oh!" I gasped, and sat up so fast it made my head spin.

Memories from last night came flooding back to me… Oh gods, I have to talk to him. I got up and stumbled a little. I shook it off and walked out the door to find him fast asleep on the couch. Drooling. Of course. I almost wanted to laugh at the memory of when I'd first met him, and all I could think of to say was "You drool in your sleep," because honestly I'd been stunned by his beautiful sea green eyes. I was smiling and not paying attention when a voice startled me out of my daydream.

"Morning Wise Girl"

"Oh, G'morning Seaweed Brain." I blushed a bit, and prayed to the gods he didn't notice.

"What're you smiling at?" He asked me curiously.

I blushed an even deeper shade of red . " Ummm…nothing."

"C'mon Wise Girl tell me," he pleaded, and when he looked at me with those eyes and my will crumbled.

"Well, I was remembering that day when we were twelve and you woke up and all I could think to say to you was that you drool in your sleep,which you do, And you were when I walked out just now."

"Was not!" he objected. I giggled and poked him in the ribs.

"Were too!!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!!" I said and tackled him. We were laughing,arguing,and wrestling when his mom walked out of her room and froze. She was staring at us. I immediately jumped away from Percy. I could feel the heat creeping onto my face and I knew I was as red as a tomato. I didn't have to look at Percy to know he was too. His mom was usually pretty cool, but right now she looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

Gods damn it!! I forgot to tell my mom about Annabeth being here. Well, actually I'd fallen asleep before she'd come home and never got the chance to tell her. Now she woke up and walked out here to find me and Annabeth wrestling on the couch. I knew this looked _so_ bad. But no matter how much I liked Annabeth we were just friends. Sigh. She looked great, with her long honey blonde curls loose from their usual ponytail. They fell softly around her shoulders. And her stormy gray eyes that I could so easily get lost in._ Gods she's beautiful…NO! gotta focus. _I shook my head and opened my mouth to begin explaining, but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Morning Ms. Jackson" she said sheepishly. _She's even cute when she's humiliated…crap not again! I can't like Annabeth like that, it would never work. She probably doesn't feel the same anyway._

"Ummm..M-morning mom," I stuttered. She just eyed me questioningly, then said "Percy, can I talk to you in private?" I gulped and followed her into the other room.

**Teehee!! Cliffy…*maniacal laughter* Don't worry, I'm sugar high so I'll be up all night. Will post another chapter tonight, tomorrow at the latest. Review? Once again no flames. I know this chapter was short, and sucked. Sorry. Will be more adventure once they get to camp, I know it's a load of fluff right now.**


	3. Chapter 3:Seaweed Brain has an idea

_**Disclaimer: Last time I'm posting this, no matter how much I wish I did I don't own PJO!**_

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

"Percy, can I talk to you in private?" I gulped and followed her into the other room. Once we were out of Annabeth's earshot my mom turned on me.

"Care to explain what you were doing just now?" she asked in a I-swear-to-zues-if-you-lie-to-me-I'll-kill-you sort of way.

"W-we, were uh, just goofing around Mom," I said without looking up.

"Percy, I'm glad that Annabeth is here and," she paused, looking like she was biting back laughter, " that you two are _obviously_ friends again. But you know what that looked like just now."

"Yeah, mom, I know, but I swear on the river Styx it wasn't like that! We just got into a stupid, well, argument I guess."

"Okay, Percy, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. So anyway why is she here?"

"Well, her parents kicked her out, she was really upset and she just came here," I said, then added, "Please, Mom, can she please stay here? Just for a week, I was going to go to camp after that anyway." I was begging now.

She sighed, "Alright, Percy, you know I have no problem with her staying, but I don't want to walk in on any more…wrestling matches."

"Thanks mom!" I said before running back out into the living room to talk to Annabeth.

_**ANNABETH'S POV:**_

_Oh gods I'm so humiliated…_I shuddered. We _seriously_ needed to talk. That is if his mom isn't kicking me out too. I didn't think I could handle leaving before I could talk with him, and explain why I did what I did at camp last summer. I'd felt awful for weeks afterward. I'd just walked away. I wanted to look back, to see how he'd reacted, but I didn't because if I did turn around he would've seen the tears rolling down my cheeks. I knew I'd hurt him, so I couldn't bear to talk to him afterwards. I tried to contact him several times. I dialed his number only to hang up after the second ring, or started to IM him then stopped. I wrote countless letters to him, trying to explain how I felt, but I always wound up wadding them up and throwing them away. _I just need some more time to sort out my feelings. Hmmm….I wonder what's taking Percy so long…_

Just then he came walking back in. He sat down beside me on the couch indian- style.

"So my mom says you can stay."

"Really? That's great!" I said, genuinely happy, and without thinking I hugged him. He stiffened at first, but then relaxed his arms around me returning the hug. We sat there for Zues knows how long but eventually I pulled away, even though I didn't really want to. There was an awkward silence that he broke by saying "So, what do you want to do today?" I thought for a minute.

"I dunno" I said after a minute with a shrug.

"Wow!" he said teasingly, "Wise Girl _doesn't _have _all_ the answers after all!"

"Shut up" I muttered, punching him playfully on the arm. He got an expression of mock hurt on his face and sighed dramatically.

"Oh no! I got her angry!! How will I go on now? I'd better sleep with one eye open!"

"Yes, you'd better," I agreed, then I surprised myself. I giggled. I. don't. giggle. _Gods, what's wrong with me?_

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

Oh my gods. Annabeth Chase just _giggled_. I loved her giggle. It was so cute! I wish she'd do that more often. Then I gasped.

"I have an idea!!" I said brightly. She rolled her eyes.

"There's a first time for everything I suppose,"she drawled.

"Hey!"

"Well…"

"D'you wanna hear my idea or not? I'd hate for it to go to waste seeing as it's so rare for me." I said sarcastically.

"Alright, what's your "brilliant" idea?" she asked.

"Well no, since I'm such a seaweed brain, you prolly wouldn't wanna hear it anyway!" I teased her.

"Percy…" she leaned in and I swear my heart stopped beating. For just a second it really did. "Please tell me," she breathed, and she was _right there. _I got so caught up in being distracted by her that I forgot the conversation. That's when it hit me, I was in love with my best friend. Crap. Athena is _so_ going to kill me.

**THE END!!!!!!!!! **

**teehee calm down, I was just kidding. jeeeez. Now back to the story.**

"Tell me" Annabeth repeated. I shook my head and broke the spell.

"Oh, right. Ummmm….There's a fair in town. We could go to that."

"Okay!!" she said, and she smiled a breath taking smile. I got all distracted by her again._ Oh gods help me I'm screwed._ I shook my head again, trying to think straight.

_**Ahhhhhhhhh okay so how'd you like chapter 3??? What's Percy gonna do!?!? Well that's for me to know and you to find out! Ha! Will update soon. Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Just a nightmare

_**Okay, short chapter again. Ya… I know, sorry. The story will get more interesting soon, promise! Sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm working on fixing those as I notice them. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far.**_

_**Percabeth777- Thanks! I know the idea has been used before, sorry. I tried to take your advice and keep them a bit more in character.**_

_**Percy Jackson77- no!! I'll keep writing, lol, it's just not worth it. Thanks so much.**_

_**SarahBOB- I celebrate Christmas, and thanks :-) **_

_**Sagen-Water-Spirit- Thanks, like, a lot. I wasn't really sure I was doing well with that. **_

_**AliceCullenFanClub566**__**,XxxBeLLxXxGiRLxxX76,olympianchef213,cherokee94,kelsey4794,Percy j fan,& splatteredpaint- Thank you guys soooo much!! You're awesome!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

The next week seemed to fly by. In no time at all we were climbing into the car so my mom could drive us to camp. It would be a little bit until we

got to camp so I leaned my head back against the seat and fell asleep. A little while later I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Seaweed Brain!! Wake up already!! We're here!" I jerked awake and saw Annabeth standing over me yelling at me to wake up.

"Alright, jeez. I'm up" I stood up and, hoping she wouldn't notice, wiped at my mouth in case I'd been drooling. She smirked. _Well, she noticed._

"Finally," she complained before walking over to hug Chiron. I just rolled my eyes and got my stuff out of the car. "See you at dinner!" I called to her before trudging off to my cabin. After I dumped my stuff beside my bunk, I decided to go train a little bit.

* * *

About an hour and a half later I stopped training, wondering how long 'til dinner. I decided it didn't really matter, and I walked to the beach. I sat down in the soft sand, just by the water's edge. I always felt so calm and peaceful here. It was a great place to think, for anybody, but for me especially. I sighed. Just then I heard a loud cracking sound behind me. I whipped around and my hand immediately flew to my pocket for riptide, but I relaxed when I saw it was just Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she greeted me, and then she sat down beside me. We just sat there in silence for a little bit. It wasn't really an awkward silence, just a peaceful one. We sat and watched the sun coming down over the water. Eventually the horn blew for dinner and I stood up. I offered her my hand. I swear she turned slightly pink, but then she took my hand and I helped her up. She brushed the sand off her jeans and we walked back to the dining pavilion.

"Ummm…Seaweed brain, you can let go of my hand now," Annabeth said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Oh…um," I blushed, "Sorry," I said and dropped her hand. I'd really forgotten I was holding it. I walked over to my table, mentally cursing the rule that made us sit with our own cabin. Then Grover sat down beside me.

'Hey," he said it casually, but I could tell he wanted to ask me something.

"Hey G-man," I said. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I wasn't really eating; I just sat there playing with my food. I was still thinking about Annabeth. I wanted to tell her how I felt so badly, but if she didn't feel the same it would totally ruin our friendship_. Is it really worth it?_ I didn't know how to tell her anyway, without ending up with a few broken bones that is. Beside me Grover kept squirming. I finally got fed up with it.

"Grover, is there something you wanna ask?" I was trying to be patient.

"Well, yeah" he said and paused uncertainly, "Is there something going on with you and Annabeth? I'm getting loads of weird emotions from both of you."

"No, G-man, it's just been a little weird between us since the whole labyrinth thing," I sighed. I knew he could tell how I felt about her, thanks to the empathy link we shared. I was grateful that he let the subject drop. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. Chiron said he wanted to talk to me, Annabeth, and Grover, but not until in the morning. I decided to worry about that later.

* * *

After dinner I tried to catch up with Annabeth, but she went straight to her cabin. _Great, she's avoiding me again._ I decided to follow her lead, so I

went to bed. I sat in my cabin with the covers over my head for a while, wondering what Chiron wanted to talk to us about, and why Annabeth was ignoring me, _again_. Eventually I drifted into a fitful sleep. I had another nightmare, of course.

_I was walking along a long empty hallway. I looked around but there were no doors, or turns anywhere. It just went on and on for what seemed like __forever. I heard some shouting, and cold laughter, up ahead. I froze in my tracks. Those voices were too familiar. I started to run as fast as my legs __could carry me. I was slightly out of breath when I reached the end of the corridor. It emptied into a pretty big circular chamber. The walls, just like __those in the hall before it, were slightly damp looking stone with moss creeping up the sides. I shuddered, it was very cold in here. It felt like a __dungeon. Then I gasped as I saw where the shouts had been coming from. In the corner tied up were Annabeth and Grover. They were both __scratched and bruised. Annabeth had a big gash on her forehead, and she was bleeding pretty badly. I saw Luke come at them with his sword, __backbiter, raised over his head. I wanted to stop Luke, to save my friends, but I was frozen in place at the entryway. I couldn't even scream. It was __like my brain had shut down. He brought the sword down and- _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" I screamed, having just woken up from yet another nightmare. I was tangled up in the covers and

sweat was dripping into my eyes. I shuddered and took a deep breath. _They're fine Percy, it was just a dream. A really bad dream. _I laid there for what felt like a couple hours before drifting back to into a troubled sleep again.

**Alrighty, so what does joo think? Hope you like, will update soon. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: I think I'm apologizing

_**Disclaimer: No more disclaimers for joo! If you don't get the idea by now, well, then you have some serious mental problems.**_

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

I groaned and lifted an arm to shield my eyes from the light filtering in from the windows of my cabin. I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow. I really just wanted to go back to sleep. I didn't sleep well at all last night. I can't quite recall the details of my nightmare, just that I was cold, and my friends were in danger. Groaning again, I swung my legs onto the floor and sat up. _My head hurts so bad, wish I had some Tylenol. _I had to get ready though, because as soon as breakfast is over I have to go to the big house to meet with Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover. _Maybe at breakfast I can find out what I did to piss off Annabeth, _again. Sighing, I got ready and trudged up to the dining pavilion.

All through breakfast I kept glancing discreetly (or so I hoped anyway) over at Annabeth. She didn't look over my way a single time. That bothered me a lot more than it should have. Praying it wouldn't get me in trouble, I tossed a biscuit at the Athena table. It hit Annabeth in the back of the head. She whipped around and glared at me. _Woops, big mistake. Now she's even _more_ pissed. Crap… _I just looked down at my plate, cautiously avoiding her glare. She finished eating before me and darted off to the big house.

I stood and looked for Grover. I spotted him over by the edge of the woods talking to Juniper. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

"Hey G-man, hey Juniper," I greeted them.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" Grover asked.

"Well, we're supposed to go meet Chiron this morning, _remember,"_ I told him.

"Oh yeah!"

He started off toward the big house and I walked beside him. After a minute or two of silence he asked, "Soooooooo, what'd you do to Annabeth?" he asked me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Nothing! She just started giving me the cold shoulder out of nowhere!" I said innocently.

"Yeah, suuuuuuure Percy. Besides, I don't think launching a biscuit at her head earlier helped you out any."

"Probably not," I admitted.

"Just apologize to her, "He advised, nodding wisely. I snorted at his expression.

"For what?"

"I dunno, just apologize."

"Couldn't hurt, I guess," I agreed. We stopped talking then though because we were at the big house. We walked through the door to find Mr. D and Chiron playing their usual game of pinochle. Annabeth was standing in the corner.

"Well now that Perry, Annie Bell, and the satyr are all here we can begin," said Dionysus. Mr. D never gets _anybody's_ name right. I know he knows our names, but he likes to be annoying I guess.

"So why _are_ we here?" I inquired, even though I had a sinking feeling that I already knew.

"Well, there is a girl at a middle school in New York, she's a half-blood and she's in danger. We need to bring her here as soon as possible. She hasn't been attacked yet, but it's only a matter of time. I want you three to go and get her." Chiron informed us.

"Great, so we'll be like, babysitters?" Annabeth put in sarcastically.

"Well, I suppose you could look at it that way…"

"Fabulous, alrighty, what school does this kid go to?" She asked.

"Her name is Olivia; she goes to Jackson Middle School."** (A/N: Ya, I know, crappy name for the school, but lol it's my cousins school and I couldn't think of anything else…hehe also Percy's last name, I know)**

"Wait, New York the state or New York the city?" I asked.

"The state."

"O-kay… I guess we'll leave soon then." For some reason Annabeth glared at me when I said that. _Gods, girls are _so_ confusing! Especially her!_

"Yes, take the rest of the day to pack and prepare and you can leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Annabeth rushed out before me and Grover. He looked at me meaningfully and I darted after her.

"Annabeth! Wait!" I called after her. She ignored me but I finally caught up to her. I grabbed her arm to stop her from walking off.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not mad at you, Seaweed Brain!"

"Alright, Annabeth, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" I asked very gently.

"I-I, uh, nothing. Nothing Percy. I just need to think, alright? But I'm not mad at you, I promise." She told me.

"Okay, Wise Girl. But you know I'm here if you ever need to talk, right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. See ya later."

"Wait!" she said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Oh, I dunno actually," I said with a shrug. "You just seemed like you were upset with me so I decided to apologize."

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "You apologized even though you didn't know what you were apologizing for?"

"Well, yeah," I said grinning sheepishly. "I figured since I'm such a kelp head I did something to make you mad without realizing it."

She just laughed. "Whatever, see you at dinner."

" 'Kay, see you at dinner." I said that and we turned and walked off to our cabins. I walked into mine and flopped down onto my bunk. _This has been such a long day…_ I thought sleepily as my eyelids drifted shut.

"Ah!" I started awake as I realized I'd been having yet _another_ nightmare. Great. My eyes flickered down to the watch Tyson had made me to find that I'd only been asleep about an hour and a half. It's still a while 'til dinner, so I decided to go to the beach again. I was sitting in the sand, exhausted, when I heard snapping and mumbling from behind me. I jumped up to see...

**Ha! Who's Percy gonna see? Guess! Alrighty, so what did joo think? Love it? Hate it? Review! (no flames peoples!!) Constructive criticism appreciated. Happy Christmas!!**


	6. Chapter 6:My first kiss,I'm so confused!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

_I heard snapping and mumbling behind me and jumped up to see…_

"Grover!" I exclaimed. "Gods, you startled me."

"Sorry Percy," He said, although he didn't really sound all that sorry. I relaxed back into the sand.

"So, what's up?"

"Not much, I was just going for a walk." He said innocently. I thought that was a bit weird. Grover is kinda challenged when it comes to walking, seeing as he has hooves and all.

"Okay…" We sat in silence for a few minutes before he cracked.

"So have you talked to Annabeth yet!?!?" He burst out. I just laughed. He's such a nosy best friend.

"Ummm…sorta," I told him truthfully.

"What do you mean sorta?"

"It's complicated G-man," I said, shaking my head. "I asked her why she was mad at me, but she just said she wasn't. So I said I was sorry. She asked me why, and I told her I didn't know. She laughed at me, said she'd see me later, and walked off." I explained.

"_Oh_."

"Yeah, like I said, complicated. But at least she's not mad at me," I said grinning half heartedly.

"Well, yeah, I guess that's better," He agreed. I glanced down at my watch again.

"C'mon, dinner's in a few minutes," I said getting up.

"Alright."

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile in the Athena Cabin…_

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

_Ugh…_I was sitting on my bed, alone in my cabin. I was having a mental war with myself. It was stupid because I'd been doing this for the past two days. _I think I may have feelings for Percy, but I can't! I love Luke!! Don't I? _

_No, you don't_ said a voice in my head. That voice sounded a lot like Thalia.

_Shut up! _I snapped at the voice. I was afraid it might be right.

_Luke is just like your big brother, nothing more. _Said the voice. _Okay, which god came up with the sick joke of me having _Thalia_ as my conscience?_

_But I can't love Percy anyway, our parents would kill us! _I argued_. Wait?!?! Did I just say love? Ahhh! I'm giving myself a headache!_

_And being in love with a murderous traitor is so much better? _Inquired my Thalia. _At least Percy cares about you!_

_Gods dammit Thalia, since when are you so fond of Percy? _I asked my conscience. _Oh gods, I'm talking to, no, arguing with, myself. I could really use a psychiatrist…_

_I'm not; I'm just your subconscious, so really this is just what you think about him. _Thalia responded. Oh crap, how the hades do you lose an argument with yourself?

_Just admit that you love Percy and not Luke! _Ordered Thalia.

_But I can't! Luke still cares about me! I know it…he's got to. _I objected.

_Annabeth, Luke is gone. Percy's not, but he will be if you keep acting this way. He won't wait forever! _

_But do I really love him? _I already knew the answer though. _Yes, yes I do._

_Thank you! _Thalia said smugly. I just sighed.

"I need to go talk to Percy," I said out loud this time. I got up and walked out of my cabin. I walked a little ways and spotted him on the way to the dining pavilion. "Dang! He's with Grover!" I muttered to myself before jogging over to them.

_**

* * *

**_

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

We walked in silence until we got about half way there. Annabeth came up behind us and started walking beside me.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hey," she said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ummm, can I talk to you after dinner?" she asked. She seemed almost…bashful. Wow.

"Sure," I told her. I was really curious now. Grover peered curiously around me at Annabeth.

We got to the dining pavilion and Annabeth walked over to the Athena table while Grover and I went to my table. Grover turned to me and grinned.

"Soooooooooooooooo, wonder what she wants to talk to you about," He said, his grin getting even wider.

"Shut up man," I told him, elbowing him in the side.

"Ouch!" he complained. I just laughed at his mock hurt expression. I was really curious too though. We were silent for the remainder of our meal, and then I stood up. Thank the gods I finished before Grover. Annabeth stood up at the same time as I did and motioned for me to follow her. I went over to stand next to her.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk," She said as we started off in the general direction of the beach. After a couple minutes I decided to break the silence.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, feeling kinda awkward. She sighed heavily, and was silent. After a bit she finally answered.

"Percy, the reason I left you on half-blood hill last summer is because I was confused. At first, I could've sworn the last line of my prophecy was referring to Luke. But now I think, it, er- might've, um, b-been about y-y-you." She finally stuttered out that last sentence. I thought for a minute, and then what she had said sort of clicked into place.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"So, you, er…um, you're saying y-y-you-" I started stammering but I was cut off by a shout from the woods behind us. We both whipped around; when nothing came out we walked cautiously toward the woods. I peered around a tree to see Grover on the ground clutching his ankle **(A/N: Do satyrs have ankles? I'm not sure since they have hooves, but oh well. For this story they do.)**

"Grover! Were you spying on us?" asked Annabeth suspiciously. I laughed in spite of myself; he probably deserved getting hurt because I'm sure he was spying. Or trying to anyway.

"Ummmm…" he said sheepishly, "Pleeease don't kill me," he said.

"C'mon, let's just get him some bandages for his ankle," I told Annabeth.

"Fine, it does look broken," she agreed reluctantly, but not before lightly punching his arm. We both helped him walk to the Big House to see Chiron. After wrapping up Grover's ankle Chiron turned to Annabeth and I.

"I'm afraid he's broken his ankle. He won't be able to accompany the two of you tomorrow. "He informed us.

For some reason, as bad as it is since Grover's my best friend and he was hurt, I was sort of glad Grover wasn't coming with me and Annabeth.

"Now why don't the two of you go to your cabins and get some rest." We just nodded and walked out the door. Instead of immediately going to our cabins we just started wandering in the woods, close to the edges though.

"So, um, about w-what I-I-I was s-saying before P-Percy, I t-t-think I l-lo-"She was stuttering so bad it sounded like she was having a seizure or something. Even in the dark I could tell she was blushing a furious shade of red. I decided to put her out her misery.

"I-I, um, love you too Wise Girl," I said. She was visibly relieved. I could feel heat creeping onto my face and I knew I was the same flamboyant shade of red as her. We were sitting beside each other on a really big old tree stump, gazing overhead at the stars. I turned my head to look at her and found her gazing back at me. In the back of my mind I realized our faces were about five inches apart. My heart was crashing in my chest as I slowly leaned toward her. She leaned in at the exact same time that I did. I pressed my lips very softly against hers, and I was surprised at her reaction. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. _Finally! I wish this could last forever…_ But we had to breathe sometime.

We pulled apart, both of us breathing raggedly, but she stayed in my arms. We sat like that for a long time. Finally something hit me.

"What about Luke?" I queried.

"I love Luke," she began, and I felt like a knife had been twisted into my heart, "But like a brother, and it was always that way with me and him. It just took me a while to figure that out." I felt a lot better after she told me this. I was trying really hard not to let an idiotic grin spread over my face. I'm not sure if I succeeded.

"C'mon, it is getting pretty late," I said standing up and offering her my hand. She blushed but took it and the best part is that I didn't have to let go after she stood up. We walked back to our cabins fingers intertwined. Out of nowhere thunder shook the camp.

"Uh-oh, our parents are going to be really upset with us," she said .

"I'm not going to worry about that until I have to," I told her. Truth was, I did feel kinda scared about facing Athena, but not scared enough to back down. I love Annabeth, and there's nothing Athena can do to change that.

"In that case, Seaweed Brain, I suggest you start worrying," Said a very angry, cold voice from behind me. When Annabeth called me Seaweed Brain I really didn't mind, but this time it irritated me. I gulped, sure that I was about to be blown up or have some monster set on me, and turned to face my doom.

_**Alright, yeah you can pretty much guess what very angry goddess was standing behind Percy. Well, you'll find out how he deals with her in the next chapter, and I promise I'll try and make the next couple chapters better than this one. Sorry, Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7: I annoy the goddess of wisdom

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

_(I gulped, sure that I was about to be blown up or have some monster set on me, and turned to face my doom.)_

"Perseus Jackson! How dare you!?!? HOW DARE YOU?" Athena screeched. I cringed as her voice shot through at least two octaves. The very air around her seemed to be crackling with her anger.

"How dare I what?" I asked her innocently.

"How dare you fall in love with my daughter? How dare you kiss her?!?!? She's too good for you!" she told me furiously. I pondered what I was going to say next for a minute or two.

"You're right; she is too good for me. She's got to be the smartest demi-god, like, ever. She's beautiful and smart, and she's so brave and reliable. But I love her, and by some miracle," thank you Aphrodite, I thought before continuing, "She loves me too," I informed Athena. She stood there, stunned and furious, before looking at Annabeth (Who was blushing a bright cherry red, though I'm not sure whether it was from anger of embarrassment) for confirmation. Annabeth nodded and, standing beside me, held my hand.

"But he's a son of the sea god!" Athena argued.

"Mother, I don't care! Just because you hate his father doesn't mean I have to hate him! _I love him!_ Okay? And there is absolutely nothing you can do to change that!" Annabeth told her mother angrily. I couldn't believe this. _I must be dreaming,_ I thought to myself. This couldn't be real. There was no way Annabeth and I could really be together, it was just too good to be true. I pinched my arm really hard, and nothing changed. I glanced at Athena again and had to hold back laughter. She was standing there looking dumbstruck, which was pretty much the funniest thing I'd _ever_ seen. Then she got angry again. Uh-oh.

"Fine," she hissed through clenched teeth. Then I averted my eyes for a minute and she was gone. In her place were two very large hellhounds. Annabeth grabbed her knife and shimmered out of existence beside me as she put on her Yankees cap. I uncapped riptide and slashed out at one of them.

We had killed off both of the hellhounds after only a few minutes. We both had a couple scratches and bruises, but we'd had far worse before.

Slowly we started walking back to the cabins. I looked over at Annabeth and saw that her eyes were way too bright. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and her hands were shaking.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked softly, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She stopped and turned around to me. She looked so upset, and I didn't know what else to do. So I pulled her into a hug. She hesitated for a split second before returning the hug.

"I-I'm fine, Percy. It's just that, I just," her voice cracked," I don't like fighting with my mom, that's all."

"I'm sorry," I told her. This confused her, which in spite of the moment I thought that was funny.

"What for?" she inquired.

"It's my fault you're fighting with her," I said. She was silent for a moment.

"No it's not," She told me and then hesitated before asking, "Did you really mean all that stuff about me being brave and smart?"

"Yeah," I told her. "Every word."

"Thanks Seaweed brain," she said and she hugged me a little tighter. I stroked her hair, and we stood like that for a minute until it started to rain. Okay, first hellhounds now this. It's not even supposed to rain in camp! I glared at the sky before pulling her along by the hand to her cabin.

"Night Wise Girl!" I screamed over a clap of thunder.

"Night Seaweed brain!" She yelled back. She turned to go into her cabin but I stopped her. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a goodnight kiss. There were three reasons I did that:

1: Because I could

2: Because I really wanted to

3: Because I knew Athena wouldn't like it.

Probably not the wisest thing to do, trying to annoy the goddess of wisdom, but hey if I were wise I wouldn't have the nickname Seaweed Brain.

We pulled apart, and I whispered "I love you, Wise Girl," into her ear before leaving her standing in the rain in front of her cabin and running as fast as I could toward cabin three **(A/N: That is Percy's Cabin right?) **, with a big idiotic grin spread across my face.

I walked into my cabin sopping wet, but very happy, and yawned as I willed myself to be dry. All I wanted to do was go to bed, but I still had to pack. I tossed some clothes, drachma, about 50 bucks, and some ambrosia and nectar into a backpack. I made sure I had my shield/watch on my wrist and crawled under the covers. I was out in no time.

**Alright ya'll I know this was a short chapter, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if it was a bit OOC. Anyway I hoped you liked it though, Review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Directions from creepy guy 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, as much as I would like to, own PJO or any of its characters. Rick does *sighs* **_**unfortunately…**_

_**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I just got un-grounded for my messy room. I know it's short, and sucks, sorry. I'll do better with the next chapter. This is a filler chapter, and mostly fluff too. **_

_**ANNABETH'S POV:**_

I groaned and rolled over. The sun was telling me it was time to get up, and I could hear the chatter of my half-siblings around me as they got ready for the day. I could hear someone flipping the pages of a book, and somebody else had their I-pod volume up way too high. Thank the gods I packed last night, it was one less thing to do this morning. I got dressed and stumbled blearily into the bathroom to do my hair. I just pulled it into a fast ponytail because I was too tired to do anything else.

I grabbed my bag from next to my bed and slung it over my shoulder as I walked out the door of my cabin. We were leaving after breakfast and I didn't want to have to come back to my cabin. I trooped over to the dining pavilion, still yawning widely, and sat down next to my half-brother Malcolm **(A/N: uh….did I spell his name right?). **After a couple minutes I turned to look at the Poseidon table to see my boyfriend/best friend talking to Grover, whose ankle was still wrapped. Every couple minutes Grover would shift uncomfortably and itch at the bandages. I rolled my eyes; it served him right for spying! Still he was my friend and I hated that he was hurt.

Just then Percy turned around and, blushing because he'd caught me staring at him, I waved at him. Grinning, he waved back and winked at me before turning back to Grover. I blushed a slightly deeper shade of red and looked down at my plate. I was grinning though. _Gods, how come it's so easy for him to make me blush? _ I wondered as I picked at my food. Finally breakfast was over and I waited at the edge of the pavilion until Percy finished. He stood up and, waving goodbye to Grover, came to stand over by me. After a minute or two of walking we started holding hands, which I didn't mind at all, until we got to the hill to find Chiron and Argus standing there. Chiron beckoned Percy over so, after glancing at me, Percy dropped my hand and talked to Chiron for a couple minutes.

Percy walked back over to me with a bag in his hands. Chiron came to stand with us, while Argus waited next to the van.

"In that bag is some information about Olivia, a couple hundred dollars, nectar and ambrosia, and a few drachmas. Argus will drive you to the city," Chiron told us before waving goodbye and trotting off. I rolled my eyes and crawled into the backseat of the van. Percy got in after me. Once we got on the road Percy did that really cheesy fake yawn thing and put his arm around me. I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness and laid my head on his shoulder. Before I really knew it I'd dozed off.

_- - - A little while later- - -_

_Wake up Wise Girl! We're here. _I heard somebody whispering in my ear. I groaned and stirred a little bit, not wanting to get up. Then Percy (I realized that was who'd been whispering into my ear before) whispered again, "_Spiders, Annie!"_

"_Ah!_" I screamed and jumped up, unintentionally hitting Percy in the gut. "Wha-? I asked as I realized there were no spiders. Suddenly I didn't feel all that bad about hitting him.

"That was mean Seaweed Brain!" I told him, pouting slightly. _Gods I act so weird around him. I don't feel like myself at all…_

"Sorry Wise Girl," he said standing up (He'd doubled over in pain after I hit him) "I had to wake you up!" he defended himself.

"Not like that!" I told him, giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Ouch! Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" He asked teasingly. I blushed at the word, glad Argus had already driven off.

"Sorry princess, didn't think you were that sensitive," I grinned, rolling my eyes. He didn't respond to that and started walking. I jogged a little to catch

up and grabbed his hand. I grinned and asked him, " So where are we going?"

"Ummm…I dunno actually, let's stop somewhere for directions," he answered glancing down at me and smiling before looking around us. He pulled me by the hand into a Starbucks. He ran up to the counter to a bored looking pallid teen with glasses and greasy black hair. He looked to be a couple years older than us. His nametag read "Hello I'm: Rodney,"

"Can I help you?" he inquired in a dull tone.

"Erm…yeah, can you tell us where to find Jackson Middle School?" I asked him in a disgusted tone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking out of Starbucks ten minutes later I shuddered, and Percy put his arm around my shoulder.

"That guy was so creepy!" I told him, shivering again.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Two subway rides, and 15 minute walk later we were standing in front of a tall brick building that looked pretty plain.

Something occurred to me just then, "Do you even know what this girl looks like?" I asked Percy.

"Oh yeah! Wait a minute," He said before dropping my hand and turning to rummage through his bag for a minute. Eventually he produced a picture.

There was a short, tan-ish girl with spiky dark brown, nearly black, hair and stormy blue/gray eyes.

"Whoa, wonder who her god parent is…" I wondered aloud.

"I dunno," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"C'mon, let's just find this kid," I said starting off toward the building.

**Okay so what did you think? I know it sucked, sorry. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9:Who are you?

**Okee, so to mix it up this chapter is in Olivia's point of view. I'm trying to update faster, but things have just been piling up on me and I have a lot coming up the next couple months. Forgive me. I'll do my best to update often.**

**Olivia's Pov:**

Sighing, I snuggled deeper into my best friend Andrew's arms. Now, to most people it looked like we were going out or something, but no way. I thought of him…well, like my brother I guess. Besides he was a couple of years older than me. Even with my 14th birthday around the corner. I took the ear plugs from my iPod out of my ears and glared at the sky. There were almost no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brightly. Ugh, I hated this kind of weather.

"Summer school bites," I said out loud, partially to myself and partially to Andrew.

"That's what you get for having ADHD and dyslexia," he responded tugging gently on one of my spiky locks.

"Like it's my fault?" I replied, swatting his hand away from my hair.

"Guess no-"he started, but then said,"Hey, who's that?" and pointed behind me.

I turned around to see two kids, a guy and a girl, approaching us cautiously, and when they got closer I realized they were arguing.

"That's gotta be her," The guy said.

"No way, look at her hair! It was black in the picture," argued the girl.

"Who cares if her hair's red? It's still her," responded the boy.

"Look I'm not su-" the blonde girl started but I decided to interrupt them then.

"Oi! Geniuses, I can hear ya, you know," I called out lazily to them. "And I dunno how you got my picture, but it must be an old one. I started dying my hair red almost a year ago," I informed them, while also making a mental note to dye it again soon. It was fading to auburn at the tips and bangs.

They just stood there for a minute not saying anything, but they were closer now so I really got a good look at them. The girl was average height I guess, with curly blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, though some rebellious strands were escaped and hung limply framing her face. She had deep gray eyes, like storm clouds. I liked them. They were the only thing about her that didn't immediately seem annoying. The guy was fairly tall, with messy black locks and sea green eyes. Hmmm…I already don't think I like him very much.

"So…Who are you two anyways?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Annabeth," the blonde chick started.

"And I'm Percy," The guy finished.

"Alright, now how did you get my picture and what do you want with me?" I asked them. They exchanged a nervous glance, before Annabeth answered me.

"Ummm…We can answer both those questions, but first you have to get rid of your friend," Percy said that last part, and nodded at Andrew.

"No way! I don't even know you guys. If something happens to me I want a witness!" I retorted. I wasn't sending Andrew away. I was kinda scared, but I'd never admit that.

"Look Olivia, We swear not to hurt you or anything, we just need to talk to you. We'll answer all your questions as soon as _he_ goes away." Annabeth told me in a soothing voice.

"I'm not so sure…" I said.

"Please, we swear it's safe. We just want to talk."

"Ok…I guess, just gimme a minute to talk to Andrew," I said before walking back to him.

"How do they know your name? Who are they? What's going on?" he began bombarding me with questions the minute I got back to him. I rolled my eyes before answering him.

"I don't know, I just don't know. They won't tell me anything 'til you leave," I told him, flinching slightly as his eyes flashed.

"No way!! I'm not leaving you here with these strangers. Not a chance!" He started heatedly.

"Calm down," I said hugging him.

"I don't like this," he whispered into my hair. I stretched on my tiptoes to reply into his ear.

"You don't have to," I told him. He squeezed me tighter for a second before he let go. I immediately wished his arms were around me again.

"Be careful," he ordered me.

"I will," I told him.

"Promise?" he asked. His face was so totally serious, and I suddenly had a horrible feeling it would be a long time before I saw him again.

"Promise," I replied, choking back the urge to cry. I didn't know what it was, but it just felt like my whole life was about to change, and I was really frightened. He nodded once, before turning around and walking off. He turned to look back at me once, before walking around the corner and out of my sight.

I took a deep breath, and walked back to Percy and Annabeth.

"Alright, start explaining." I lashed out quietly.

**Okay, okay jeeeez. I know this chapter was short again. I'm uber sorry I keep doing that. I hope this didn't totally suck. So who do you think Olivia's god parent is? Haven't I made it fairly obvious? Teehee take a guess. I'm also playing around with the idea of a character death later on. Vote on my pro for who you want to die…Alright, reviews? Click the button! Go on! Click iiit! You know you want to!!**


	10. Chapter 10:Who's your daddy?

**Alright, woohoo! This chapter is the longest yet, I think. It's kinda angsty. I apologize if it totally bites. And I'm literally begging you peoples here, help me come up with a title! Seriously! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Olivia, Andrew, and the creepy starbucks guy. Rick Riordan owns the rest!!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"_Alright. Start explaining." Olivia hissed quietly._

I took a deep breath and gave Percy a look. The look said _how do we say this without sounding totally mental?_ He shrugged, and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I said sourly "You're _so_ helpful."

"Sorry, but we're gonna sound nuts no matter what so might as well just get it over with," He replied.

"But, you have to have more tact than that! If we just tell her she'll probably run away screaming!" I not so calmly explained.

"True, but I'll bet we can catch her," he said.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain! What're we gonna do? Knock her out and drag her to ca-"

"Erm, d'you guys do that a lot?" Olivia inquired, cutting me off.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Argue," she replied.

"Oh, ummmm…Actually I suppose we do…" I said, thinking about all the times I've argued with Percy.

"Well, could you just tell me what you wanna tell me already!! I'm not getting any younger here!" Olivia snapped, pulling me from my train of thought.

"Alright. But you'll think we're insane," Percy agreed.

"I already do, so just spit it out!" Olivia retorted.

"Well, ummm…Olivia have you ever taken Greek Mythology class?" I asked, figuring she had. She snorted.

"Ya, it was like, the only class I actually passed this year," she responded.

"Not surprising," I mumbled to myself before continuing, " And I bet you have ADHD and dyslexia," I said, knowing full well she did.

"Whoa, are you guys like stalking me or what?" she asked nervously while backing up a couple steps.

"No, nothing like that!" Percy exclaimed, finally joining the conversation.

"How the hell d'you know everything about me then?" Olivia asked frustratedly.

"Well, okay, and you've been warned this is gonna sound nuts," I began, "Wellthegreekgodsandmountolympusarerealandsoaremonstersandeverythingandoneofyourparentsisagreekgod.* " I said all in one breath. Afterwards I leaned forward, putting my hands on my knees, and began gulping down oxygen.

"So you're saying my dad is a Greek god?" She asked, shaking her head disbelievingly. Whoa, she actually understood me. That was like, a miracle. This kid was good.

"You lived with your mom your whole life?" Percy asked her. She just nodded in response.

"Then yeah, your dad must be one of the Greek gods, and that would make you a half-blood, or demi-god," Percy explained. I was still pretty out of breath, but I was standing up straight again.

"You guys are…," Olivia began, " Freaking nuts!!" she screamed before turning and starting to run. She was pretty fast, too.

Percy and I took off after her. After a few blocks of chasing I was starting to feel this kid was just a huge waste of oxygen. Finally we caught up to her and oddly enough we were outside another Starbucks.

"Look kid! Maybe we are crazy but that doesn't mean we're lying!" Percy huffed, rather out of breath. I was gasping and clutching my side, while both of us were holding onto one of Olivia's arms so she couldn't run again. She just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Look, I can prove we aren't lying, you just have to come with us," I told Olivia.

"If I swear to come with you, will you let me go?" she asked while squirming uncomfortably.

"Only if you swear on the river Styx," I allowed.

"…"

"It's a demi-god thing, just do it," Percy explained.

"I um…Swear on the river Styx?" She swore, but it sounded a bit like a question.

"Good enough," I said, dropping her arm and turning to the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes later we were seated in the back of the Grey Sisters cab, and Olivia looked thoroughly freaked as she stared ahead at the argumentative sisters in horror. It was a pretty awkward silence that, thankfully, Percy broke.

"So Olivia…"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped out of nowhere.

"That's your name?" Percy stated/asked.

"Yes, it is. But I don't like it. My friends, and my mom call me Libby."

"So does that make us your friends now?" I inquired somewhat sarcastically.

"No, I still think you're mental, but I just don't like my name."

"Alright, I suppose we deserve that. But just so you know as a demi-god you better get used to dealing with crazy people. Especially if you're dad is somebody really powerful." I warned her.

"Fabulous," she muttered sarcastically.

After that the awkward silence returned, but I took advantage her distraction with looking out the window to study her a little closer. She had thick eyeliner rimming her electric blue eyes. They were like, the color of lightning at times, but when she shifted a little and the light hit them differently they were the color of a stormy sky. Her ears were triple pierced, and her default expression was a slight scowl. Thalia would like this kid. She looked thoughtful, and I wondered what she was thinking about. Probably what to tell the police. Just then her head snapped away from the window to look at me.

"What're you staring at?" she barked at me. I looked down quickly.

"Nothing," I replied.

It was silent for a little bit after that, until we arrived at camp. Yawning, I got out and stretched a little.

"Welcome to camp half-blood!" Percy announced, waving his arms to indicate the general direction of the big house and the cabins. Olivia rolled her eyes at his over-dramatic behavior and I smirked.

"C'mon, this way, "I told her before marching off toward the Big House. She smirked at Percy as she passed him.

We got there to find Chiron and Dionysus playing their usual game of pinochle, _of course._

"Ah, Percy and Annabeth! You're back!" Chiron exclaimed when he noticed us. "And welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Olivia," He added. I noticed that she cringed ever so slightly when he said her name. Then he walked out from behind the table and she gasped. He wasn't in his wheelchair.

"Er, t-thank you…?"

"I'm Chiron," he told her.

"Thank you then, Chiron." She said. He noticed the look on her face then. She was trying hard not to stare at his lower half.

"I suppose you're rather confused, so Percy and Annabeth dinner is soon if you want to go to your cabins for a little while I've got to explain some things to Olivia," he said. Percy and I nodded and wandered out the door.

We walked a little ways until we saw Grover quietly sobbing, on his knees in the grass. Percy ran over to him, me trailing only slightly behind.

"G-man!" Percy cried, bending down next to him.

"What's wrong Grover?" I asked, worried, as I bent down on the other side of him.

"J-juniper, she –hic- s-she's –hic- g-g-g-gone!!!" he wailed between hiccups.

"Oh my gods!" Percy and I both exclaimed at the same time. I hugged Grover tightly, just wanting him to know I was here for him.

"I'm so sorry Grover!" Percy said. I didn't realize it immediately but I'd let go of Grover and I had hot salty tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Annabeth," Percy breathed, and hugged me. I was sobbing now, staining his shirt with saltwater.

Eventually even Grover's sobs faded into sniffles and the occasional hiccup. Percy still had his arms around me, and I was glad for that. It was strange, I mean Juniper and I hadn't exactly been best friends, but still… I couldn't believe she was just, _gone._

I wandered back to my cabin, kissed Percy goodnight, and laid in my bed. I pulled the covers up over my head. I felt odd, like sorta numb. I guess I was just in shock. Finally I was drifting into a fitful sleep, deciding to skip dinner, when I heard someone calling me.

"Annie!" Malcolm called, "Percy's here!!" I groaned and dragged myself up out of bed.

"What Seaweed brain?" I asked.

"Olivia was claimed!!" he exclaimed.

"By who…?"

**Hahahahaha,cliffy! I just had to drag it out a little longer, but I'll start the next chapter with you finding out who claimed her. And yes, I killed juniper *hides behind computer chair* Don't shoot me!! Sorry to any of you who wanted her to live. Anyway, I think the characters were pretty OOC in this chapter, I'm uber sorry. Review?**

*** Teehee, can anyone actually read that?**


	11. Chapter 11:I think everything will be ok

**Okay, since it's been a little while since a chapter's been in Percy's POV this one is. *Sighs* Alright, so after dragging it out so long you finally get to find out who Libby's Olympian parent is. *Claps* Congrats to all of you who guessed correctly! **

**Percy's POV:**

Oh my gods! Olivia was just claimed and I was gaping at her, not believing what I was seeing. I guess it explained a lot though…

I have to tell Wise Girl! I wasn't sure where she was at, so I checked almost everywhere. I went to Thalia's tree, the dining pavilion, the beach, and Zues' Fist, before figuring the only place left she would be was her cabin. I sprinted for the Athena cabin, and knocked on the door.

One of Annabeth's half-siblings answered the door.

"Hey Malcolm is Annabeth here?" I queried.

"Yeah, just a second," He said, while giving me a weird look before turning around and walking a little ways into the cabin. I figured the look was because none of her siblings were particularly happy about us being together.

"Annie! Percy's here!" I heard Malcolm call to my girlfriend.

"What Seaweed Brain?" She groaned sleepily.

"Olivia was claimed!" I told her. Her eyes flew open and she was suddenly wide awake.

"By who…?" She inquired, interested. I took a deep breath, pausing for dramatic effect. Plus I knew it would bug her, and it's kinda fun to drive Annabeth crazy.

"Zeus!" I exclaimed.

"No way!" She exclaimed in response.

"Yeah, I'm totally serious!" I told her.

"Wow… Well, that sure explains a lot. She does kinda remind me of Thalia," she noted.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So are you coming to dinner?" I asked her. She just shook her head sadly.

"Alright," I said, concerned for her. "Goodnight Wise Girl, sweet dreams," I told her.

"Yeah, g'night Seaweed Brain," She said, but most of her words were drowned out in a yawn.

Wondering what was up with Annabeth, I wandered over to the dining pavilion. I wasn't really hungry, but I saw Grover sitting at my table, so I went to slide in next to him.

"Hey G-man," I said greeted him..

"Hey Perce," He greeted me in a dead tone. Awww, poor Grover. I felt really sorry for him, and I wish I could do something to cheer him up. I mean, he's my best friend and I hate to see him hurting. Then I noticed something that made my jaw drop. Grover had an enchilada on his plate, and _he wasn't eating it!_ In all the time I'd known the satyr, I'd never seen him let a perfectly good enchilada go to waste.

Suddenly I heard him whimpering, and I knew he was about to lose it again.

"Awwwwww Grover, man, It's gonna be alright," I said, trying to soothe him.

"I j-just can't believe she's g-g-gone," he sniffled.

"I'm so sorry Grover, We're all gonna miss her," I told him honestly.

"T-thanks Percy," he said, before somewhat calming down. We, well I, ate in silence after that. Grover just stared moodily at his plate, stabbing it with a fork every so often.

I wasn't tired after dinner, so I flitted from place to place around camp, before I ended up sitting under Thalia's tree. I sighed, and leaned back against the rough bark of the tree. Today had been a very long day. I sat there for a long time, thinking about everything from my friends and my training, to my upcoming birthday. My dreaded 16th birthday, when I would decide the fate of the Gods. The outcome of a war. _Lucky me_, I thought wryly. I wasn't too worried about what would happen to me; mostly I was worried that I would screw up. Or that something would happen to my mom, Tyson, Grover, or…Annabeth. I struggled to think the last one, if something happened to Annabeth, and it was my fault…that would just be too much to bear **(bare?). **Then I heard rustling and I turned around. Grover was stumbling around in the dark (it was a cloudy night so the moon provided little light) and muttering.

"G-man?" I called out to him. He started at my voice but walked over to me. He sat down wordlessly beside me.

We didn't talk for a few minutes, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Grover…How did Ju- Uh I mean how did it happen?" I asked him quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. He took a deep breath and it was another few minutes before he replied.

"We were sitting and talking, just having a good time, and there were several campers hanging out nearby. Suddenly a Minotaur charged out of the woods. A lot of people freaked out but Clarisse and some guy from the Ares cabin attacked it. Juniper froze, out of fear I guess, when she saw the Minotaur. You know fighting isn't my strong point, so I just wanted to get Juniper out of there. I yelled at her to move, but I guess she didn't hear me. I kept yelling at her, but I wasn't getting any reaction from her. I pulled out my reed pipes and played something to make vines grow and hold the Minotaur, so we could get out of there. I told her that once I stopped playing, she had to run. I was nervous 'cause I still didn't know if she was paying any attention to me or not. I stopped playing and took of running. I prayed to every god I could think of that she was following me, but a minute later I finally heard a scream. I turned to see Juniper fall and hit the ground with a sickening thud, just as Clarisse stabbed a sword through the Minotaur and killed it. I ran to Juniper, crying, and checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. Chiron found me there, leaning over her crying and begging her to wake up. He put a hand on my shoulder, and shook his head," He explained.

It seemed like there was more but his voice had been cracking more often, and I could tell it was getting harder for him to continue. His voice was really hoarse from crying so much. He just starting sobbing again and couldn't continue. I was at a loss for words, so I just put a hand on his shoulder and kept saying the same thing over and over.

"It's gonna be alright G-man. Everything will be alright," I told him, and I really really hoped it was true.

**Alright, I feel like this was way OOC, and kinda over dramatic. Sorry this one totally bites; I was struggling for what to write really bad this chapter. Review please, and tell me what you think. ( No flames please)**


	12. Chapter 12:Whaddya mean I have a sister?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Okay so I'm really sorry this one took so long. I've been insanely busy lately and my grades aren't exactly what they used to be…so yeah I'm trying to fix that. Anyways I hope this chapter is better than the last one. R&R please!**

**Olivia's POV: **

I felt the sun warming my face, telling me to get up. I ignored it and, groaning, rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. _Maybe I will suffocate…_ I thought hopefully. I didn't have the energy to drag myself out of bed this morning, no way. My training had started the day after I arrived at this psychotic camp and, although I was in good shape, every last one of my muscles screamed its protest to every move I made. On top of that I'd finally gotten to talk to Andrew last night to explain my disappearance, but he'd freaked on me. Something about thinking I was dead. Silly boy was too worked up to think of asking my mom where I was. If he had he'd have known I was _not_ dead. I rolled my eyes. As much as I loved him, I couldn't help but question his intelligence on numerous occasions. After all, he didn't have the excuse of ADHD and dyslexia for being in summer school. 

Giving up on my half-hearted suicide attempt with a sigh, I dragged my head up off the pillow and sat up, stretching. I heard a knock on the door and was about to answer it when I noticed a girl fast asleep on a nearby bunk. I froze in surprise, staring at her. She was snoring softly, her inky black locks splayed across her pillow. She was still wearing jeans and a T-shirt. I couldn't help but wonder when she'd showed up, and what on earth she was doing in my cabin. The beating on my door continued and I heard somebody yelling.

"Libby! Can I come in?" I heard what I realized was Annabeth call. I nodded in response, before realizing she couldn't see me. Feeling extremely stupid, I called back to her.

"Sure, C'mon!" I glanced at the raven-haired girl to see her beginning to stir. Yawning, she sat up blearily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes just as Annabeth came in. 

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed when she noticed the girl.

"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia greeted her while standing up. Annabeth hugged her, but then pulled away. 

"The hair?" Annabeth inquired curiously, playing with a few strands of Thalia's nearly shoulder-length ebony hair.

"Lady Artemis didn't exactly like my style…" Thalia explained, making a sour face. Annabeth laughed at the face Thalia was pulling.

"Well, you look great. It's just…different, for you." she said.

"Thanks, and I know," Thalia said.

"So, you ready to go to breakfast?" Annabeth asked her.

"Uh…just gimme a sec to change," Thalia replied.

"Kay," Annabeth told her. Thalia disappeared into the bathroom to change, and I decided to take advantage of her absence. 

"Annabeth?" I began.

"Mmmm?" She responded.

"Who's Thalia? Why was she in my cabin?" I queried.

"She's your half sister, that's why she was in this cabin. And technically, it was her cabin first," Annabeth explained.

"Oh," I said. "So how do you know her?"

"She's my best friend," she explained. "We've been through a lot together."

"Oh, ok," I said. I was going to ask why she was here, but just then the sibling in question walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright! Let's go Annabeth. I'm starved," Thalia said.

"Okay," Annabeth said before walking out the door with Thalia, both chatting away as they walked. I guessed they were catching up with each other. 

Feeling somewhat left-out, I wandered out the door, closing it behind me. I was walking toward the dining pavilion slowly, not in any hurry, when I felt somebody behind me tap me on the shoulder. I turned warily, only to find some guy from the Hermes cabin whose name I didn't know.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Hi, my name's Shannon," he told me. I bit my tongue, fighting my sudden uncontrollable urge to laugh. Who the hades names their _son_ Shannon? Looks to me like somebody _really_ wanted a daughter. Taking a deep breath, I answered while trying my hardest to keep my voice steady.

"Hi Shannon, I'm Olivia. Err…may I ask what you want?" I replied.

"Oh, I don't want anything. I just figured you looked kinda lonely, so I thought I'd come over and talk to you," he explained. I was sort of taken aback at his answer.

"Oh, ummm…okay," I replied. We chatted about lots of random things all the way to the dining pavilion where I waved goodbye to him, walking off to my table where Thalia was sitting.

"Sooooooooo, you're my sister huh?" I said, attempting to break the silence.

"Yep, I'm actually getting a break from being with Artemis to help train you. I'm glad, it's nice to see my friends again."

"Oh, so how long have you known Annabeth?" I asked, scrambling in my head for things to talk about,

"Since she was 7," Thalia told me.

"Wow, that's a long time," I said. I felt really dumb. I might as well have started talking about the weather.

"…Yeah," she responded. 

We sat in silence until I finished and walked off. I wandered for a while, before going to train for a while since I had nothing better to do.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

After sword training for about an hour I felt worn out. Giving up, I went back to my cabin to clean up. I felt so grimy though, that I just took a shower. About thirty minutes later I was dried off and laid down, feeling strangely exhausted.

_I was walking through the woods. The acrid smell of smoke reached my nostrils. The forest around me was on fire. There were flames everywhere, and I couldn't find a way out. Just then a bloodcurdling scream reached my ears. _I know that voice,_ I thought. Then it clicked. Andrew! My heart racing, I ran every direction, only to find flames or fallen trees blocking my path. I could hear him screaming, for help…for _me._ The screaming got louder and I knew I was close. I pushed past some bushes only to see Andrew, bleeding. Somebody appeared, their arms raised with something in their hands. I was frustrated because I couldn't tell what was going on. Andrew screamed louder yet, I moved to help him, but flames rose up in front of me. "Andrew!!!!!!" I cried._

"Ah!" I jerked up, looking around to find myself alone in my cabin. _Oh my gods what an awful dream…_ I shook my head. I needed to see Andrew so badly. I couldn't help it. After everything that had happened to me in the past week, it was just too much. I started to cry. 

Thalia came in at some point, and was rather surprised to see me crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Nightmare," I explained quietly.

"Oh, it's alright. It was just a bad dream," she said, patting me on the back. I nodded, knowing she was right. It wasn't long until my crying subsided into the occasional hiccup. 

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked me. I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

"Kay," she replied. "But ya know it helps to talk about it," she insisted. I grinned.

"I think I'm good," I told her.

"Alright," she said with a shrug. Suddenly she grinned impishly, and poked me in the stomach. I shrieked with laughter. I was _extremely _ticklish there, 

"Oh oh oh, so you're ticklish are you? " she teased before repeatedly poking me in the side. I rolled around giggling uncontrollably. 

"Mercy! Mercy!" I choked out between giggles. She grinned and complied. 

"Thank you," I sighed, out of breath. But as annoyed as I was that she'd found out about my ticklish spot, I was really happy for the first time since I got to camp. I was having fun. Maybe having a sister wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Okay, so I have a good idea for the next chapter. I know this one wasn't very good. I have an idea for a quest later on, too. I know this chapter and the last couple chapters haven't been good at all, but I promise I'm working on it! Review please?**


	13. Chapter 13: Percy and ?

**Okay, guys I know this one took forever. I'm uber sorry about that. This is part of the last chapter in Annie's POV, and then some new drama. I hope you like. R&R.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke with a start from the dream I was having. I groggily looked around at my siblings, who were bustling around the cabin getting dressed, combing hair, and putting shoes on. With a sigh I flopped back down, not really feeling much like getting up.

"Annie! Get up already," one of my brothers called. I glared out from under the edge of the pillow I'd put over my head to see that it was Malcolm. _Why does he enjoy bugging me the most? _I idly wondered as I sat up and stretched.

Just then something soft hit me in the back of the head and fell to the floor with a plop. I turned to see a pillow lying on the floor and saw Malcolm standing a little ways away, smiling innocently at me, with his hands behind his back. I threw it back at him as hard as I could and it hit him in the gut. I giggled when he doubled over with an _oof _and glared at me.

"Well, that's what you get!" I told him and stuck my tongue out at him before getting up and getting some clothes out. I went to the bathroom, put my clothes on, and glanced in the mirror. _Ugh, my hair is hopeless. _So I just ran a brush through it quickly, leaving my blond locks to curl down to my shoulders.

I wandered out of my cabin, and after knocking on Percy's cabin door, only to get no answer, I decided I would walk to breakfast with Olivia. I was kinda annoyed that I hadn't seen Percy much in the last week. I mean, jeez I _am_ his girlfriend! I'd like to spend time with him. I was thinking this, until a rather annoying voice returned to my head.

"_You know he's just training, that he has to, and that he would rather be with you"_ My inner Thalia pointed out. I internally groaned at her return.

"_Ugh, you're back?"_ I questioned her.

"_Yep!" _she happily, and rather smugly, declared. _"And ya might as well get used to me!"_

"_And what, may I ask, if I don't want to?" _I warily inquired. I figured I didn't have much choice in the matter anyway.

"_Bingo! You really don't. I come and go as I please," _she informed me. I think if it had a body, my little Thalia/conscience thingy would've been nodding and smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, exasperated with myself. I was having arguments (which I lost) and conversations with myself, I _seriously_ needed a psychiatrist.

I decided I was going to do my best from then on to ignore the voice in my head. I silently thanked the gods that at least it was only _one_ voice. I was at Olivia's cabin, I realized, and knocked on the door a couple times. She didn't say anything, so I knocked again.

"Libby! Can I come in?" I called. There was silence for a moment before she replied.

"Sure, c'mon!" she hollered. So I opened the door to see a very familiar face sitting on a bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. But she looked so…different. It was Thalia, but not Thalia. Her only make-up was eyeliner, and she wore very little. Her hair still had a little spike to it, and it was still black (of course), but it was longer so it just looked layered. It was nearly to her shoulders! Her jeans didn't even have holes in them, and her only jewelry was a pair of black studs in her ears and a simple silver chain wound around her neck.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed, at which point her eyes widened and she was now fully awake.

"Hey Annabeth," she greeted me. I hugged her, and she smiled. I pulled away and looked at her curiously, tugging gently on her ebony locks, I wondered aloud.

"The hair?" I asked.

"Lady Artemis didn't exactly like my style…" she explained, making a face like she'd been sucking on a lemon. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Well, You look great. It's just…different for you," I told her.

"Thanks, and I know" she replied. Just then my stomach rumbled loudly, and I sighed.

"So, you ready to go to breakfast?" I asked, as my stomach growled at me again.

"Uh…just gimme a sec to change," she said.

" 'Kay," I replied. She got some clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

I sort of daydreamed as I stood there waiting for Thalia to change. I was actually picturing her reaction to finding out Percy and I were together. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing hysterically at the mental image I was getting. Olivia might think I was crazy. Or rather…crazier than she already thought I was.

"Annabeth?" I heard Olivia say.

"Mmmm?' I responded distractedly.

"Who's Thalia? Why was she in my cabin?" She queried.

"She's your half sister, that's why she was in this cabin. And technically it was her cabin first." I explained to her, paying attention now.

"Oh, so how do you know her?" I rolled my eyes, this kid was chocked full of questions.

"She's my best friend, we've been through a lot together," I patiently told her.

"Oh, ok," she replied. She opened her mouth as if to ask another questions, but just then Thalia cam out of the bathroom wearing something much more Thalia-esq.

She had on a black tee with a silver lightning bolt down the front, arm warmers, and ripped up jeans. And of course a lovely pair of combat boots. A considerably larger amount of eyeliner too. I snorted, this was the Thalia I remembered.

"Alright! Let's go Annabeth. I'm starved," Thalia said as she walked over to me.

"Okay," I replied and we walked out the door chatting away already. We had a lot of catching up to do, and I had a little surprise in store for her. I grinned at the thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Excited, I jogged over towards Percy, who was just leaving the dining pavilion. Thalia trailed somewhat behind me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I hollered at Percy. He turned and looked at me, grinning.

"Hey wise girl, what's up?" He greeted me. I smirked, walked up to him, and kissed him.

He kissed me back, and we stayed like that for a couple minutes before I pulled back and gazed up at him.

"Thalia's here," I replied, grinning impishly. He chuckled and I turned to see Thalia gaping at my boyfriend and I, jaw dropped and eyes bugging out.

"When did _this_ happen???" she dramatically inquired waving her hands indicating me and Seaweed Brain.

"It's been about a month now," Percy answered her. She gaped for a moment longer, before turning on me.

"_How_ could you not tell me?!?" she exclaimed, indignant. I just shrugged, this was Thalia after all. It's not like she would hurt me.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. And besides, you haven't exactly been around," I replied somewhat less calm, the sky was rumbling. The sun had mysteriously been hidden behind some clouds..

"This was like the first thing you should've told me though Annabeth!" Thalia retorted.

"I'm sorry, ok?" I said, trying to calm her.

"Alright, but you-!" she said, rounding on Percy. "If you ever, _ever_ hurt her you _will _face my wrath, got that Kelp Head?" she snarled at him dangerously. He nodded in response before pulling me closer to him by my hand.

"But remember this, please. I would never,_ never_ even dream of hurting Wise Girl, she means too much to me. Got _that?_" He replied to Thalia. I was blushing a bit at this, but Thalia nodded at us in approval. I was relieved.

Only one hurdle remained, Poseidon. I figured he would be a pretty go with the flow kinda guy, but you never really know with the gods.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was almost time for dinner, and I hadn't seen Percy in a while. I walked down to the beach where I assumed he would be, just to find that nobody was there. I decided I probably should've checked his cabin before the beach. I got to his cabin, and was about to knock on the door when I noticed the curtain pulled back from the window. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't restrain myself. I quietly stepped over to the window, looked through, and saw Percy, that gods damned seaweed brain, lip-locked with some floozy.

Upon closer inspection I recognized that it was Silena Beauregard, one Aphrodite's daughters. Without a second thought, I turned and tore away from that cabin as fast as I could, no idea where I was going, and with tears silently streaming down my cheeks.

**Alright, so I think I did okay. Please don't kill me 'cuz they will make up. The next chapter is in Percy's POV explaining what really happened. I hope you liked, so click the button and review. Go on. Click it. You know you want to.**


	14. Chapter 14:Innocent until proven guilty?

**Okay, so -does a little happy dance- I finally got the chapter done!! Okay, I know I took FOREVER and I'm uber sorry. I hope you like the chapter so R&R. Oh ya and I don't care at all if it's OOC. Because Percy and Annabeth aren't together in the books, but they're together in this fanfic so they're going to be acting somewhat differently than they do in the books.. **

**With the gods on Mt. Olympus, Poseidon's POV:**

Athena was in a bad mood, that much I could tell. But what else was new? I assumed it was because of my son. Specifically the fact that he was dating her daughter. He was obviously happy though. I feel he could do much better, but so long as she made him happy who am I to judge?

Athena stormed passed me, giving me a death glare that would make Ares cower. Well, maybe not, but it was still pretty scary.

"What have _I_ done?' I demanded.

"_You_ had that disgusting little kelp head son, and he made my daughter fall in love with him!" she spat. I snorted. For the goddess of wisdom, she was acting pretty immature.

"My son has a name! And he didn't _make _your daughter do anything!" I retorted.

"Whatever!" she growled before stormed off, yelling for Aphrodite. I just rolled my eyes. She was being very unfair about this.

Figuring she was off to have Aphrodite screw things up with my son's relationship, I stood and followed quietly, a safe distance behind the raging goddess.

She found Aphrodite, and walked into the room closing the door behind her. I walked over a leaned against the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

"I need you to destroy my daughter's relationship with that retched sea spawn!" Athena demanded.

"Well, I won't destroy it. But I can certainly complicate things," Aphrodite replied, sounding almost…giddy. Oh how that woman loved drama. I figured I should warn Percy soon. I was about to walk away when Aphrodite continued.

"I'll have to talk to one of my daughters, of course. They're irresistible. "

So, that was her plan? She doubted my son would be faithful to his girlfriend. We'll see about that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Percy's POV:**

I was sitting in my cabin, exhausted after all the training I'd done, when somebody knocked on my door. I was sore, and didn't feel like getting up. The knocking persisted though, so I dragged myself up off the bed and went to the door.

I opened it and was extremely surprised to see Silena Beauregard.

"Silena? What're you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't respond, but instead pushed me back, stepped into my cabin, and closed the door behind her. I was flabbergasted*.

"…Silena?" I said. "What the hades are you doing?" I asked as she advanced on me. She looked at me, fluttering her eyelashes. I wondered if she knew how stupid it made her look…

"I just wanted to see you," she said innocently, looking up at me from under those thick eyelashes.

"Why though?" I demanded. Before she could respond I backed into a bunk, and plunked down onto it. I shook my head and blinked a couple times. I opened my eyes to see Silena sitting beside me, her face a couple inches away.

"Silena!" I exclaimed, startled. Before I could do anything to stop her, she pounced on me. Gods, for a kid of Aphrodite she could be pretty strong when she wanted. I struggled as she pressed her lips to mine.

I heard something snap and glanced up to see Annabeth turning and fleeing from my cabin window as quick as possible.

_Oh my gods…Thalia is gonna kill me!! _I realized.

I ripped myself out of Silena's arms angrily. I was having a bad week with all the training and death threats, and this just made it about ten times worse.

"Oh my gods!! Silena what the hades is wrong with you?? Are you just stupid?!? Annabeth is my _girlfriend._ And even if she weren't I would _not _date you! So please, just _get out of my cabin!" _I exploded vehemently. Her face twisted into some odd expression and she left.

With a groan, I left my cabin and headed for the beach. I didn't even try to look for Annabeth just then, because I knew she was probably with Thalia and I didn't really feel up to getting my ass kicked. I sat brooding on the edge of the water, glaring moodily at the aquamarine waves as if it would fix anything.

I decided to go for a swim, and just try and forget about most of what happened today. For a while, at least. Swimming is just so relaxing. So I stripped off my T-shirt and dove into the foamy waves, still wearing my shorts. I allowed myself to get wet, because where was the fun in swimming if I didn't?

I explored the depths of the water for a while, before I realized the water around me was almost completely dark.

_How long have I been out here? _I idly wondered as I willed the current to drift me back towards shore. I popped my head above the surface to see a figure hunched over a little ways down the shore, golden locks shining in the moonlight.

I instantly realized it was Annabeth. I crept silently down the beach, on land now, and once I got close to her I noticed that as she stared stonily out into the water gleaming tears silently flowed down her cheeks. Wise girl didn't move, or make a sound, but nonetheless I knew I must have really hurt her, because she never _ever_ cries.

Wordlessly, I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She crumbled and buried her face into my chest. I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my other arm around her.

"…Why?" she choked out, trying to keep her voice even. I tucked her head under my chin, and tightened my arms around her.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. But I swear I didn't kiss Silena. She forced her way into my cabin, and pretty much pounced on me," I explained, praying to every god I could think of that she would believe me. Silence. I could tell she was skeptical.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and practically jumped out of my skin. Without letting go of Annabeth, I turned just enough to see my dad standing behind me.

"Gah! What is it with you gods and sneaking up on people?" I snapped. He laughed good-naturedly.

"It's fun, and we can. So why not?" he replied with a shrug. I rolled my eyes. He had a point.

"Please tell me you're taking this better than Athena," I said hopefully, nodding slightly at the morose girl still sniffling in my arms. He nodded and I felt relief wash over me.

"Athena went to Aphrodite, hoping that blasted woman would do something to sabotage your relationship," my dad explained. "So Aphrodite went to her daughter, and well…you know what happens from there. "

I nodded, and Annabeth wrapped her arms around my waist. Poseidon left, and we just sat there in silence for a while.

"Wise girl, I didn't kiss back. I swear."

"I know Seaweed Brain," she mumbled into my chest. I knew it was late, and we both needed to get to sleep, so I untangled myself from my girlfriend's arms and stood, pulling her up to her feet. We started walking, our fingers intertwined.

Then something hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Ummmm….Wise Girl, can you please…uh, tell Thalia _not_ to kill me?" I asked as I recalled the child of Zeus's earlier threats. Annabeth looked at me and laughed.

"Of course Seaweed Brain, I can't have my best friend trying to kill my boyfriend now can I?" she replied. I blushed and we just talked and laughed like that all the way back to the cabins.

**Okay, I feel like this chapter was alright. I hope you liked it. And if there are any grammar or spelling errors Please let me know because this hasn't been proofread like, at all but I'm working on it! Review please!! **


	15. Chapter 15:Author's note Please read!

**Hey peoples!! I'm uber sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but stick with me. There was an accident involving some orange juice and my keyboard. Well...ya clumsy me. Hehe...anyways my keyboard is now fried, so I'll update as soon as I can get the keyboard replaced. Sorry people!! Will do my best to get it updated by 2 weeks at the latest, but if it's longer I apologize.**

**Love and apologies,**

**iBookworm-chan**


	16. Chapter 16: Who's the new guy?

**….Alright. I'll start off by saying please don't kill me! I know it's been ages since I've updated, but I've just got a lot going on at the moment. I've got exams coming up, spring concert, preparing to be out of town for a month visiting family, the list goes on. Plus I've only had a working keyboard for like, a few days. Sorry again, hope you enjoy the chapter, R&R!**

**Olivia's POV:**

The summer continued to fly past, and before I knew it I'd been at Camp Half Blood for about a month and a half. I was missing Andrew terribly, but I would never admit that to anyone.

Thalia was helping me cope with being stuck here, and she was training me. I was even getting better at putting up with Percy. I only called him a stupid kelp head if he really pissed me off anymore.

At the moment, I was sprawled on my bunk, giving myself a mental pep-talk to get up and shower before dinner. My training had gotten even more intense lately, so I was painfully aware of every aching muscle in my body. With a groan, I pulled myself into a sitting position. I slowly stood and went into the bathroom, glancing in the mirror as I went. I deadpanned. Okay, so I know I hadn't been giving too much thought to my appearance lately but jeezums, this was ridiculous.

I had dark circles under my eyes, making me look sleep deprived ( which admittedly I practically was). My once trendy auburn pixie cut had grown shaggy and faded back to its natural ebony. It now hung limply in my eyes and flopped around my ears.

Irked, I rummaged around until I straightened up with success, holding a gleaming pair of scissors in my hand. I knew it wouldn't look that good, but I couldn't care less so long as it didn't hang in my eyes anymore. My hair was just in the way. So I started chopping away at it until the back was about as short as it was when I first arrived at camp, and my bangs were in a sort of fringe, except that I could easily see through them. I crinkled my nose as a few freshly cut hairs tickled at it, and sneezed, effectively blowing them away.

I quickly showered and jumped out, toweling my hair dry. I grabbed some hair gel from my bag and slicked the back of my hair into spikes. Throwing on a white and blue Panic! At the Disco tee and my favorite pair of ripped jeans I walked back out of the bathroom.

Thalia was laying on her bunk nodding her head in time to the music I assumed was playing on her mp3 player. I waved at her as I pulled my converse high-tops on and walked out the door. I looked around, trying to find a familiar face to talk to while I walked to dinner. I noticed Shannon (hehe I still snicker just thinking about that name) waving at me and beckoning for me to join him. Shrugging, I walked up to him.

"Yo," I said, nodding at him in greeting. He smirked and nodded in return.

"What's up?" He asked. I sighed, thinking of several sarcastic replies and biting them back.

"The sky, duh" I replied. Woops, well I tried anyway. Sarcasm just came naturally to me I guess.

"Haha smart-ass, I meant what's going on? A brat of the big three, I mean there has to be something interesting going on for ya," He told me.

"Ummm….training, training, oh yeah, and did I mention training?" I replied.

"Well isn't someone a bit snippy?" he retorted, mock hurt on his face.

"Maybe, just a little bit,' I allowed.

Then I realized we were at the dining pavilion so I waved goodbye to Shannon and went to sit at my table. I glanced around and saw Grover, Annabeth, Thalia (jeezums she was fast!), Percy, and some dark emo looking boy all sitting at the Poseidon table. Now, I'm pretty sure it was some kinda unwritten rule that you didn't sit at another god's table.

So of course I went and slid in next to Grover at the end of the table. Hey, I don't like rules.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I inquired, tilting my head in confusion. Five heads turned to stare at me uncomprehendingly. Then Annabeth blinked and shook her head a little.

"Oh. Hey Olivia. Er…Nothing's going on. Why do you ask?" She said that nearly all in one breath. I was tempted to ask her if she had been smoking something, but bit my tongue and shrugged it off as nothing.

"So who's the new guy?" I asked, nodding my head at the boy was now staring at me with wide chocolate orbs. He blinked, realizing I was talking about him.

"I'm Nico," he told me politely.

"Well hi Nico. I'm Olivia…but you call me that and I'll bash your face in. It's Libby, ok?" He laughed, seemingly trying to figure out exactly how serious I was about that threat. Oh, let's just let him find that out for himself.

"Alright," He replied. It got silent, and might I add fairly awkward, at that point. I took a moment to study him more closely. He wasn't that tall, and I wondered how old he was. He was maybe an inch or two taller than me. He had dark, slightly wavy hair and nearly flawless olive-toned skin. His nose was just a little crooked, but it was cute. I didn't like perfect things. There was just a small splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones that you could only see if you paid close enough attention.

My face flushed and I looked down quickly as I realized I had been staring. Feeling an unbearable heat creeping up my neck and face I muttered some excuse and scurried off for my table. I was pretty humiliated, because I was positive he knew I'd been staring.

I shoveled the rest of my food into my mouth as quickly as possible, and left the moment I was done. I didn't know where to go, so I wandered back to my cabin. I walked in belly-flopped onto my bunk, kicking my high-tops off as I went*. I laid there for some time, contemplating the merits of actually following through on my attempt to suffocate myself. I don't know how long I stayed like that until I drifted off to sleep, for once having perfectly normal dreams. Or so I thought.

I stirred and sat up blearily much later that night, heck it could've been early that morning for all I know. Blinking, I noticed a figure moving around the cabin in the dark. Whoever it was, they were pretty clumsy. The stumbled into a few things, muttering all the while. I giggled in spite of myself, they were just too funny.

Big mistake, I thought a split second later. The figure's head snapped up to look at me. I saw them walking towards me, there was a momentary flash of light, I heard a thud and then everything went black.

**HAHA! Cliffy! Lolz Sorry. I know it was short and probably not that good, but review anyways? C'mon, you know you want to! And I've been doing some thinking, I honestly have no clue what to do for the next few chapters. Ideas anyone? I'm taking any and all suggestions into consideration. Oh yeah, one last thing. That's just how I picture Nico, don't get all pissy and nag me about the description, please.**

***Kicking high tops off as you go is not as easy as you'd think. I just can't seem to do it, although my best friend can no problem. I dunno, maybe I'm just challenged .**


	17. Chapter 17: Very Sorry,Truly I am

**Alright. Everybody I am so extremely sorry, but I really don't know if I will continure this story. I'm kinda tapped out. I have a lot of ideas for other stories if I could just get them written (or typed), but I really don't know where this one is going. And besides, I just read The Last Olympian last week and I now feel like I've made the characters so insanely OOC that it's not even funny. I'm very sorry, really I am. **

**TTFN, (tata for now),**

**~ iBookworm-chan~**


End file.
